Confesiones de un alma en pena
by Bella p.chan
Summary: Con mi último esfuerzo me acerco a mi cuchilla la cual aprieta mi fría piel, es bueno sentir algo, aunque sea dolor. La voy pasando lentamente por mi muñeca, y observo como la tibia sangre de un color rojo carmesí recorre mi brazo.


**Hola amigos de Fanfiction este es mi segunda historia y es un one-shot.**

**Espero les guste, es una historia que en lo personal me gusto escribir.**

***los personajes no me pertenecen son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

***Es AU**

***Esta en primera persona.**

**Espero que les guste **

**CONFESIONES DE UN ALMA EN PENA **

Escucho gotas caer, pero no son más que mis saladas lágrimas resbalándose por mi frío rostro, las cuales forman un enorme manantial en el cual se refleja el paso del tiempo, y con este las oportunidades que he perdido innumerables veces.

El dolor desborda en mi pecho y la angustia me carcome mis entrañas, tantos son los dolores que padece mi alma, que si muero de seguro no descansaría en paz. Morir ¿Qué es?...será acaso, dormitar profundamente, o acaso soñar eternamente, yo ya no sé lo que es soñar, yo ya ni sé lo que es vivir, tanta así es mi desesperación que mi mente y mi corazón me gritan ¿Por qué no dejas de sufrir y te decides a morir?, ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar y te decides a volar?, si fuera tan fácil, aún así, soy una cobarde que no puede afrontar sus pesares y que solo sabe ocultarse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, en lo más profundo de la soledad, acaso no se dan cuenta de que quiero estar sola, acoso mis gritos de auxilio no les informan que quiero que me dejen en paz, acaso mi desesperada locura no les dice que necesito amar.

Estoy confundida y perdida en un mundo en el cual no puedo encontrar salida, el humo me nubla la vista y por supuesto la fatiga y el dolor de cabeza me impiden la concentración, mis vicios van más allá, pero sinceramente el más grande no me lo pueden arrebatar, ese es el único que me hace olvidar y drogarme realmente como no se tiene igual. Él es mi amor, mi perdición en un resumen una obsesión, pero aunque no lo pueda poseer, lo tengo en el recuerdo de lo que fue el ayer.

El pasado marcado por la desventura, el ayer marcado por la ambición, el futuro se encuentra también en ruinas y aún me dicen que me sienta orgulloso de mi nación, como hacer aquello sí ni me amo a mi mismo, como enorgullecerme si sé que es un asco vivir aquí y ser como soy. Ojalá no hubiera nacido para así no sufrir ni hacer sufrir.

Yo me odio y odio al mundo, odio a mis padres y mi futuro, detesto los juegos y los colores, las alegrías y los sabores, necesito mi oscuridad, solo eso. ¿Por qué quiero estar en un mundo de guerras donde todos son unos hipócritas con falta de dignidad, donde todos son absurdos rencorosos sin conocimiento de Dios, donde nadie sabe lo que es ayudar a un pobre, donde ni siquiera se sepa brindar consuelo cuando se necesita? ¿Por qué yo he de ser diferente cuando el mundo me pide que sea una estúpida oveja del montón, quisiera saber qué es lo especial de ser diferente, cuando realmente también soy basura por dentro?

Llámenme loca, desequilibrada mental, pobre drogadicta, borracha, psicópata o antisocial, pero no me pidas que sea parte de esta mundo que cada vez decae más y más.

Sé que tengo problemas de autoestima, y una falta de respeto total hacia la autoridad, pero no puedo cerrar mi boca con tanta maldad. Y por culpa de la furia en mi corazón, mis brazos y piernas se encuentran marcados de un hermoso color el cual combina con mis ojos en los momentos de frustración, y me deja grandes marcas que son mi inspiración.

Muchos se preguntaran el motivo de esta confesión, o tal vez quisieran saber el ¿por qué? De mi odio hacia lo que soy. Resumo mis pensamientos como simple verdad basados en los hechos que me han tocado soportar, y sé que la gente pienso lo mismo, a causa de sus propios sufrimientos, ya que todo el mundo padece, y espera una solución la cual nunca llega. Como detesto ser así, como odio que esos malditos pensamientos vengan a mí día a día sin más que hacer, sin poder mantenerme ocupada en otra cosa que no sea llorar y pensar.

Y ¿Quién soy? ¿De Dónde vengo? y a ¿Dónde voy? ¿A qué le tengo miedo? y ¿por qué escapo de esto?, no tengo las respuestas de ninguna esas preguntas ya divago, me pierdo, me escapo, me nublo, huyo de mi para no saber quien soy para no afrontar la terrible realidad, para no ser feliz y luego sufrir.

La vida no es bella, ya no más, con mi último esfuerzo me acerco a mi cuchilla la cual aprieta mi fría piel, es bueno sentir algo, aunque sea dolor. La voy pasando lentamente por mi muñeca, y observo como la tibia sangre de un color rojo carmesí recorre mi brazo, las lágrimas también caen en este, creando una mezcla llena de desesperación. Me dispongo a continuar con mi labor y voy con la segunda muñeca cuando…

-Suelta eso- una voz me distrae, y veo una turbia figura en frente de mí, no puedo distinguirlo bien.

Una suave caricia me cubre la abierta herida, y una melodiosa voz me habla.

–Nunca te dejare sola Sakura- Era él, el único rastro de felicidad que tenía en mi vida.

-Sasuke-kun….yo…-

No recuerdo nada más de ese día solo se, que desperté en el hospital, con él a mi lado, con su mano entre lazada a la mía, y con un nuevo futuro que comenzaba ahora a su lado para siempre.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es tierna la manera en la que Sasuke ayuda a Sakura eso es amor, estar en las buenas y las malas.**

**La confesión de Sakura es muy metafórica cada uno lo entiende según su criterio, bueno y hay otras partes que si son concretas…..bueno gracias por leer….espero que dejen reviews…..creo que esta historia si se lo merece..Pero bueno gracias chaus!**

**Que la pasen bien **


End file.
